edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Escape from King Plank
This is an RPG, that anyone can Play. So get out your die, and Read on!! Ed Cards Ed: Strength-3 Skill-1 Charm-1 Edd: Strength-1 Skill-3 Charm-2 Eddy: Strength-2 Skill-1 Charm-3 Weapon Cards Sling Shot: Attack-2 Accuracy-2 Ed use-1 Edd use-3 Eddy use-1 Hockey stick: Attack-3 Accuracy-3 Ed use- 2 Edd use-2 Eddy use-2 Boxing Glove: Attack-3 Accuracy-2 Ed use-3 Edd use-1 Eddy use-2 Thingamajig '''(fires Random Objects): Attack-3 Accuracy-1 Ed use-3 Edd use-2 Eddy use-3 '''Laser Gun: Attack-2 Accuracy-2 Ed use-3 Edd use-3 Eddy use-1 Prolouge First Pick your Ed, then read on. The story takes place after the Cul-de-Sa king election. The Kids had setup a throne for "King" Plank. And they dressed up as medevil pessants. "We are at your every will, Your highness" said Johnny, dressed as Planks squire. "What is your first command?". Plank then "told" the kids his command: For being skeptic of his "Powerfulness", and trying to get the kids to defy him...Kidnap, and inprison, the Eds. And so they went to make it happen. Meanwhile, the Ed's were sitting on the curb. Eddy was pouting for his loss in the Election, Edd was rubbing an ice cube on the spot where Eddy punched him for Voting for Plank, and Ed was...being his usual self. When suddenly, Kevin and Rolf came to them...pulling behind them, A Cage Carrige. "What do you Want?" said Eddy. "King requests something of you." said Rolf. "What?" said Edd. "You. You are Prisoner. For All you did in the Election." Said Rolf, opening the cage. "Get in" said Kevin. "We're not going anywhere" said Eddy. "Then we're gonna do this the Hard way". Said Kevin. He Whistled. The Ed's look to their Right. To their Shock, they see Plankoid, a Giant Robot Plank bought on Ebay when he became king. It grabbed Eddy."What the-" he said. It grabbed Edd. "No, Stop, Please!" he said. It grabbed Ed. "Take me to your Leader!" he said. It put them in the cage. Kevin and Rolf got on the top. "Go Victor!" saud Rolf. Victor, who was pulling it, instantly sped off. "What's the Meaning of This?" said Edd. "You'll see" said Kevin. They got to Johny's house. Plankoid opened the cage, and threw them into the house, before "King" Plank. Johny said "For your Treachery towards his royal highness, and attempt to over rule him, Plank has called upon the Ed's in Custody". "Buttertoast" said Ed. "Shut up Ed!" said Eddy. "With all do respect plank-" Edd began. "KING Plank" said Jimmy. "Right, anyway we didn't mean anything, it was mostly Eddy's doing.". "Shut up Double D!" said Eddy. "And do you honestly believe that this...Hunk of wood is actually a King?! Just because he 'saved' Jimmy from the Kankers?You're all crazy!" Johnny started to look nevous, as you glanced at plan. Despite the permanant smiling face on him, Johnny knew that plank was steamingly mad."I have to agree with Eddy...for once. You really have let this playacting thing go to far." said Edd."I mean really, I knew this was all pretend from the start. But to act like you have full control? That...does not compute." "NONBELIEVERS!!!" shouted Johnny."The King is outraged!". "HE'S...NOT...KING!!!!!!" Yelled Eddy. Johnny was steamingly mad too."Put them in the Dungeons!!". "The Dungeons, oh no, I'm so scared!" said Eddy sarcasticly. Then he laughed. "Yeah right!, what is it? A crib?" Then, Plankoid grabbed the Ed's."Put them in Separate cages, Kings Orders!" said Johnny. Plankoid carried the Eds away. "You'll regret this Plank! Regret it!!!" said Eddy. "Plank this is Obsurd! You can't do this!! You Can't!!!" said Edd. "Cats go Meow!!" Said Ed. And so they were put in cages in the "Dungeon" (the Basement). Next to Each other. Plankoid had left. They we're all alone. And this is where you come in.